


"The Snake Awakens"

by Natalie76



Category: Cobra Kai, The Karate Kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: This is my head cannon/fan fiction about John Kreese. Where's he's been for the past 35 years. Also about his long friendship with Terry Silver. Has events after the Vietnam war up until the present day.  This is how and why the snake finished brumating.





	1. John Kreese awakens

A nurse named Nicole pushed a man in a wheelchair into the TV room. The man with gray curly sat still and stared blankly at the space in front of him. Her co-worker Jack asks, 

“What’s so special about this guy that he gets private TV time; plus outside time? 

Nicole said, “He’s got a very rich friend who owns this place. The guy demands that Kreese be kept separate from the other patients.”  
“  
I heard that’s because he fought with other patients and they’d kill him first chance they got. Must be nice to be a troublemaker and get special treatment.” Jack said.  
“  
The head nurse Dottie told me the other staff are afraid of Kreese She’s the only one that can deal with him.”

“Why? This guy’s a harmless gork?  
“Hey, That’s not cool. You shouldn’t talk about a person like he’s not there. Besides, if Dottie hears you use that word, you’ll get fired.” Denise said.  
“Why, it’s the truth. This dude’s so doped up he don’t even know we’re here.” 

“Anyway, I learned in psychology cationic people can hear you, they just don’t react. They go in and out of consciousness, one minute they’re out, then boom.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m so afraid of a frail gorked out old man.” Jack said as he smacked John on the back. “See, nothing.” Then he laughed in John’s face.  
Nicole said. “Stop it! Or I’ll tell Dottie.” Jack gave her the finger. Nicole shook her head as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. A local news station discussing current sporting events in the Valley. One event was the All Valley under 18 Karate championships. The newscaster was discussing the surprise win of a karate dojo called “Cobra Kai.”

Then man named John Kreese launched himself out the wheelchair and landed in a karate fighting stance. “Cobra Kai never dies” he shouted, repeatedly. Jack and Nicole stood in total shock. John continued yelling and threw punches into the air. Jack ran over to John and put a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down buddy” he said. John grabbed Jacks wrist, twisted it until Jack was laying on his back on the floor. There was a loud crack as the wrist broke. Jack screamed in pain. John then lifted his foot and stomped on his face. “That’s for calling me gork!” Nicole stared at John as she backed away from him. 

“Hey Dollface, I’d never hurt a pretty girl like you.” John said. “Come here, I need to ask you a favor?”  
“What Mr. Kreese” Denise said with her back against the wall.  
“Can you please get in touch with Terry Silver?” John asked. “Tell him the snake has finished brumating. He’s chosen to emerge and got business to take care of. Also, tell him to bring Cigars.”  
Denise nodded and ran out the door to the receptionist desk. She pushes a red button on the wall. Red lights flash and alarms blare. Two men dressed in security uniforms stormed into the room. John crouched into a fighting stance and shouted, “It’s party time.”  
Behind the security, an older nurse named Dottie sprinted into the room. “I should’ve known security was for you. Nice to see you’re awake, John. This place been boring since you been asleep.” 

A security guard walks over to John. “Sir, you need to calm down. If you continue to be loud and violent, we’ll have to sedate you.”  
“Oh Hell No! The poor man just woke up and you want to sedate him already?” Dottie shook her head. “Damn shame!”  
“Dottie, it’s the same old shit they been doing to me for the past 30 years.” John said “This time, I won’t let them put me back to sleep.” He grins at the security guards. “Hey fella’s wanna dance? I need some sparring practice.” 

“You need a little shot so you can calm down.” The security guard reaches into his pocket and pulls out a syringe. “Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Just stand still and this won’t hurt a bit.”  
John yells “Strike first, Strike hard, No Mercy.” As he punches the security guard holding the syringe. The second guard says, “Well guess it’s the hard way.” And runs towards John He tries to tackle him, but John leaps away from him. He then does a flying knee onto the man’s stomach. Then grabs the hair and punches him square in the face.  
Dottie sees the guards are out cold on the ground. She runs to the phone on the wall. She picks it up and yells, “Hello, we need all the security in the TV room stat!” Dottie listens to the phone. “Why? Cause Kreese is awake!” she said. She hangs up the phone. She throws back her head and laughs. “Now it’s a party.” She sits down and props her feet up on the table. “This shit’s better than a Jackie Chan movie. Too bad I don’t have popcorn.”

Four Security guards’ race into the room. They surround John Kreese. “Huh, That all you got?” John said as he throws a hook kick into the face of the third security guard. He then spins and hits another with a round house kick. Two security guards sneak up on Kreese and grab him by the arms. John Kreese breaks out of their wrist grabs and punches the guard on the right. He then does a front snap kick and makes the guard falls. Kreese picks the guy up by his hair and punches him in the face, knocking him out.  
He then side kicks the other guard in the knee. You hear a loud pop as the guard screams. John then trips the guard and he falls to the ground. John then kicks him in the face repeatedly. blood all over his face. All the guards are knocked out cold.  
Dottie stands up and claps. John bows to her and she bows back. “Now, can you behave until Terry gets here?”she asks. 

“Sure, if you guys let me practice. I’m a little rusty. Took me way too long to beat those guys.” John said.  
“You don’t fool me, when you’re alone in you room, you do karate. When no ones watching, you practice until you’re ready to strike.” Dottie said.  
John just got down on the ground and did pushups on his knuckles.


	2. Terry remembers John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry Silver gets a call from the VA hospital that John Kreese is awake. On the way to the hospital, Terry remembers his past friendship with John. All the struggles they had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Are you familiar with brumation? In the winter some animals bury themselves in a hole and sleep there for months."  
> "That's called Hibernation."  
> "No. That's for warm-blooded creatures. For the cold-blooded, like snakes; It's brumation"  
> "The snake buries himself in a hole. The only difference is the snake doesn't sleep, he stays awake all winter. Waiting for the right moment to emerge. And that moment is now." 
> 
> "buried, waiting. but when I climbed out of my hole, the world wasn't the same." John Kreese

Terry Silver sat at his table eating dinner. His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. His heart sank when he saw the number of the veteran’s psychiatric hospital. He knew this call was going to be the one saying John Kreese died. With a lump in his throat he answered the phone. “This is Terry.” A woman’s voice answered that he didn’t recognize. “Hello Mr. Silver; this is Nicole a nurse that takes care of John Kreese. I’m calling with a message from him.” Terry let out a long sigh of relief. “Thank-God” he muttered. The woman said, “Excuse me, Mr. Silver are you still there?”  
“  
Yes, I’m here. Tell me the message.” Terry answered.  
“Mr. Kreese said that “This snake’s done brumating and he’s got business to take care of. He also wants you to bring cigars.” The woman said.  
Terry threw back his head and laughed. “Johnny boy’s back!” He shouted as he pumped his fist into the air. “Tell him Quicksilver’s on his way.” He was so excited he hung up without saying goodbye. He jumped up from his chair so quickly it fell over. He sprinted to his office and grabbed some cigars. Then, he ran to the garage and jumped into his car. He started the engine and raced down the driveway. He drove to the security gate and stopped. Mike Barnes stuck out his head and asked, “Hey boss where you are going in such a hurry?” (When John Kreese turned down the job of security back in 1986, Terry hired Mike Barnes.) Terry shouted, “. I just got a call from the hospital. The snake has awakened”  
Terry laughed when he saw Mike’s shocked expression. “Listen, I’ll call you when I have more information.” After the gate was raised, Terry stepped on the gas and drove away. 

As he drove towards the hospital, Terry recalled past events with John Kreese. Terry and John left Vietnam in 1973. After all the shit that happened Terry wanted to put the war behind him as soon as possible. Terry enrolled in college and threw himself into his studies. He kept busy by joining two fraternities before he graduated. He also began a karate club. The people in the club were not half as bad ass as Cobra Kai. He missed his Cobra Kai brothers. 

Terry remembered how John and his mother insisted he spend Thanksgiving break and other school breaks with them. (Terry didn’t’ have any family of his own.) Terry got a phone call form John’s mother that said, “Nobody should spend the holidays alone. Besides John talks about you all the time. You’re the little brother he never got to have. I consider you my son.”  
Terry was touched by what Mrs. Kreese said. He was lonely on holidays and seeing John again was always wonderful. It kept Terry grounded, made him remember he wasn’t some rich frat boy, but a bad ass Vietnam Vet. The frat boy was just a part Terry played to gain success. John Kreese made sure Terry didn’t forget where he came from and stopped him from going soft. For six years, Terry would fly out to Brooklyn, New York and be with his surrogate family. 

One evening during the first Thanksgiving stay, John’s mother Mary went into Terry’s room. “I’m glad you’re here. John’s been struggling. I hear him screaming many nights. I know he has nightmares! My Johnny was never the same after that godforsaken war!”  
Terry nodded. “John saved my life many times. He saw I was a scared green kid and took me under his wing. Vietnam was hell on earth. A lot of things went down. We saw lots of death. I’m not the same either.”  
“Poor boy holds everything inside. Bottles it up. I ask him to tell me what he saw. He said that’s not something to discuss with your mother. He’s afraid I’ll think he’s a monster. Never!” Mary dabbed at her eyes. “Something awful must’ve happened. He screams, “It’s all my fault. I showed Mercy. What does that mean?’  
Terry sighed. “It was a mission of mercy gone wrong. Kids were strapped with dynamite. John feels guilty that he told his soldiers to stop and help them. Everyone in our unit died, except for me and John. That was the first Cobra Kai class.”  
Mary began to cry. “He’s just like his father. Blames himself for every death.” She sighed and wiped her eyes again. “Did he tell you about his dad? How he fought in the battle of Normandy?”  
Terry nodded. “He Said the man got a Silver Star. John wanted to be just like him. He got his wish.”  
“God No!” screamed Mary. “I don’t’ want my son to have the same fate. After my husband came home, he went insane. Back then they called it “shell shocked” or “battle fatigue” All his army buddies claimed it would pass. It didn’t’. John Sr. would have constant nightmares and be back on the battlefield. Became violent, hit Johnny and me. Once he pointed his army revolver at me. I had to put him in a veterans mental institution. My husband died there two years after the battle. Johnny was only six. ”

Terry gasped and tears fell out of his eyes. “No mam he never mentioned that. I assumed his dad died during the battle.’  
“I worry about my boy. I know he’s holding things together only for me. When I die, I’m afraid he’ll have nothing to live for. Please promise me you’ll be there for him. He has no one else.” Mary reached out and took Terry’s hand. She squeezed it. “I beg you to look after him after I die.”  
Terry reached out and hugged her. “Of course. I owe John my life. Actually, I owe him everything. I’ll never abandon him. I promise.”  
Terry knew things were rough for the Kreese’s. John’s mother was wheelchair bound and had no one else to care for her. Terry wanted to quit college to help his friend, his brother. But John said no. John wanted Terry to finish college and become successful. Terry studied hard and got his bachelor’s degree in 1976 and his masters in 1978.After graduating college, Terry founded Dyna Tox industries. 

After college, Terry wanted to take a break and stay with John and his mother. John told him no. Terry needed to get on with his life and make your fortune. Be a winner. When John found out Terry had a chance to travel Europe to make business contacts, he said, “You’re going, that’s an order. You go or I’ll kick your ass!” In 1978, Terry Silver traveled all over Europe working with Nuclear plants. Terry was in Europe when he called John. John said his mother died and he was reenlisting in the Army. Terry was shocked and tried to talk John out of it. John said he had to fight in order to stay alive. Terry wished him luck. When Terry called again a month later, nobody answered the phone. He tried again a few times, but no luck. Terry thought John was back in the Army doing God knows what. 

In 1979 Terry returned to the United States a multi -millionaire. He decided he could finally concentrate on his love of Karate. He wanted to restart Cobra Kai. Terry tried calling his connections in the army to find John. Terry was told that John Kreese never reenlisted because he was deemed unfit for combat.  
He went back to Brooklyn to try and find John Kreese. But John was nowhere to be found. He went to the Kreese house, but nobody was there. A neighbor said that the house got sold after the old lady died. Terry was scared John was dead. He put his new personal assistant Milos on checking hospitals and morgues. Terry decided to stay in New York City until John was found. Terry got his new personal assistants Milos and Margret to help find John. It also helped that Terry had lots of money to pay private investigators to find John. Despite all this help, Terry couldn’t find John. 

One frigid cold day in New York City, Terry walked down the street to go to his new skyscraper office. He noticed a man sleeping in the alley covered with an Army jacket from the Vietnam war. Something told Terry to go up to the man. The temperature was 20 degrees and the man looked frozen to death. He pulled the jacket off and saw the man’s upper arm. It had a tattoo of a cobra with a fist around it. The man jumped up and hit Terry. Terry screamed, “Captain, it’s me Quicksilver.” Terry ripped off his shirt sleeve. “Look, Cobra Kai: The way of the fist.” He then saluted John. John collapsed sobbing. “Go away!”  
Terry refused. “How long have you been on the street?”  
“For almost two years. After my mother died, I had nothing to live for. The Army wouldn’t take me back. Called me unfit for combat. Now please go away. You’re better off without a loser like me.”  
“Bullshit, I wouldn’t be alive today if it wasn’t for you.” Terry said. “You’re my brother and Cobra Kai never dies.”  
John sat up. “Tell that to the rest of our class. Oh wait, you can’t they’re gone; because. I failed them.” 

Terry bent down and hugged his friend. “That wasn’t your fault. You had no idea those kids had dynamite. Besides, you took me under your wing the very first day I’ got to Vietnam. You taught me Karate. I owe you everything.”  
“You owe me NOTHING.” John said.  
“You know what, I got an idea.” Terry said. “We’re going to open Cobra Kai Dojos all over California. You need to be someplace warm and happy. Not cold and dark. You’re going to be the main instructor. You can teach civilians “The way of the Fist.”: Strike First, Strike Hard. Okay Captain?”  
“On one condition, we add “No Mercy” as the third rule.” John said.  
Terry nodded with tears in his eyes. “Alright brother, you’re the Sensei.”  
Things improved for John Kreese after the Dojos were opened. John was happy for almost five years. He was the John Kreese that Terry met in Vietnam. The Army Karate champion and mighty Sensei. The man Terry worshiped instead of felt sorry for. 

Then in 1984. that punk kid Danny and his instructor Mr. Miyagi ruined everything. Especially Mr. Miyagi. He made John punch through car window glass; twice! John’s hands were never the same after that. They caused him constant pain. Terry couldn’t bear to see his brother suffer. He decided to do anything to get John back on top. He couldn’t bear to see his friend hit rock bottom again. He vowed revenge and to make them suffer. John told him he didn’t have to do that. Terry told John not to worry about anything. He sent John on a trip to Tahiti. When Milos heard about Terry’s plan, he scoffed. “Come on Mr. Silver, based John’s past problems, you should send him to a hospital. Not a trip.”  
Margret agreed with Milos. “He’s right. I think you should work on finding John treatment instead of some halfcocked revenge plot.”  
“  
Listen I’m the boss. I don’t’ pay you for advice. I pay you to carry out my orders. Let me handle John. Leave it alone.” Terry said as he walked away from them.  
Terry remembered how he set up Daniel into thinking he was going to help him win the All-Valley tournament against Mike Barnes. How he used psychological warfare and manipulation to make Daniel suffer. When Terry broke into Mr. Miyagi’s house to gain information, he was shocked to discover the man was in the 442nd during WWII. This made Terry think that if circumstances were different, he and John would be friends with Mr. Miyagi. The three of them could talk about the horrors they faced in war. How it changes a man. Part of him wanted to explain to Mr. Miyagi that John was not a monster. He was a man tortured by many demons. A man who never left the Vietnam war. 

But Terry’s hair trigger temper burned up inside him He was extremely angry that Mr. Miyagi and his punk student ruined everything for his dear friend. Terry couldn’t get out of his head the image of finding John sleeping on the street. When John came to hand him the dojo keys, Terry saw the same defeated look in his eyes. In fact, this time was much worse. Milos told Terry that in the brief time he saw Mr. Kreese, . “That man has the worst hundred-yard stare I’ve ever seen.” Margret told him “That poor man bears watching. He’s very close to the edge. If you’re not careful, you’ll lose him.” 

When Terry heard this, he decided to double his efforts in destroying Mr. Miyagi and that punk. Terry recalled the day he went to Mr. Miyagi’s dojo to tell them John had died. All that emotion was real on his part. He just imagined that John really did die. In a way, the man was dead inside. When Mr. Miyagi said he knew all about the horrors of war and how it changed a man, Terry almost called the whole thing off. But he was still young and cocky. His blind rage bubbled up inside him. He couldn’t get the image of John really being dead out of his head. Even though he smirked after he finished speaking with them, he felt real pain inside. When he got back to his car, he kicked the door. Then inside the car, he punched the dashboard. He banged his head off it, then screamed and sobbed. He was angry and heartbroken over his friend being in so much pain. 

He should’ve listened when John tried to talk him out of it. The revenge plot didn’t work. Terry realized far too late that the failed revenge plot did a lot more harm than good for his dear friend. Then John tried to reenlist in the Army again. They still said John was unfit for combat. All these major defeats plunged John into a deep depression. The poor man gave up all hope.

Terry tried to help by offering his friend a job as bodyguard or security, but John refused. He said it was a handout and told Terry to go to Hell. The next morning, John’s room was empty except for a note. It said “Dear Terry, I’m sorry for what I said. I don’t want the job because I’m no good to anybody. I’m a broken man that can’t be fixed. You’re better off without me. Love John. P.S DON’T TRY TO FIND ME. THAT’S AN ORDER!” Terry burst into tears as he crumbled the letter. He ran to the wall and punched holes in it. He grabbed his hair and screamed. “Screw your order! I’m coming for you brother.” 

He ran down the steps into the room where Mike Barnes, Snake and Dennis were staying. “Kreese is gone, I want you three to find him. I’m going to hire a Private investigator to get intel. You guys will bring him back. Understand?” The three boys nodded. “Prepare to leave soon, I don’t want his trail to go cold.” Terry left to find his personal assistant and receptionist. “Margret and Milos, come to my office.” Terry shouted into the intercom. He wiped tears from his eyes as he walked to his office. He bumped into Milos on the way. “Mr. Silver what’s wrong?” Milos asked.  
Terry gasped and tried to hold back a sob. He swallowed and choked out. “Kreese is gone! He left a note saying not to find him.” Margret overheard this as she walked towards them. She put a hand on Terry’s shoulder. “Oh dear, such a shame.” 

“I’m going to find him. I’ll never give up on him.” After saying this, he let the sobs came full force. Margret went to embrace Terry, but was pushed away by Milos. Milos raised his hand and slapped Terry full force in the face. He shouted, “Pull yourself together. You’re doing no good standing here blubbering like a baby!”  
Terry let out a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He nodded. “Let’s get down to business. Milos use your contacts in all the hotels within the state to keep an eye out for Kreese. Margret, start looking up private investigators and fax them John’s picture. Tell them to check all the homeless shelters. Especially veterans’ shelters. Also cancel all my meetings here and overseas. Finding John is my number one priority.” Both Margret and Milos nodded. They went into Terry’s office to carry out the orders.

It took a month before he got his first solid lead on John. John Kreese was excellent at staying hidden. A private investigator found him in Los Angeles at a homeless shelter. Terry decided to go with Snake, Dennis and Mike. When John saw them, he tried to run away. The four men chased him and caught him. 

John sobbed and said, “I gave you an order to leave me alone! Go away!” Terry hugged him tightly and said, “Screw your order. I owe you my life! Remember Cobra Kai for life, if your brother has a problem you all have a problem. I’ll never give up on you.” 

They managed to get John to come back home to Terry’s house. Terry thought everything was going to be okay. He could keep an eye on John and take care of him. He told Mike, Snake and Dennis to also keep an eye on John. He tried to get John to train them in Karate. John shook his head and walked away. John mostly stayed in his room and hardly spoke to anybody. He didn’t eat or sleep. A few days after John arrived, Milos sat down with Terry.  
“Mr. Silver, we need to have a word.” Milos said. He cleared his throat. “It’s about Mr. Kreese. You need to realize his problems are much worse than simple PTSD. John is suffering  
from Complex PTSD. I'm sure his issues come from way before he fought in Vietnam. He -  
"Wow Milos, I didn't know you got a PHD in Psychology."  
"John needs professional help. Without it, he’ll get much worse. He needs to be hospitalized.”  
Milos said.

“Bullshit!” Terry shouted. “I would never dump him in a loony bin. I owe that man my life. Hell no!” He started to walk away but Milos grabbed his shoulder. Terry tried to shrug him off, but Milos clamped down hard. Terry stopped and turned towards him.  
“Sir, Mr. Kreese is on the brink of a major breakdown. If something’s not done, you’ll lose him”  
Terry threw Milos’s arm off and shoved him. “I said No! Cobra-Kai takes care of it’s own. John’s my brother and you don’t’ abandon family.”. He then ran to his room, fell onto his bed and cried for several hours. 

Two weeks later, Terry learned the hard way that Milos was right. It was the middle of the night when Milos ran into Terry’s room. “Mr. Silver wake up! It’s Mr. Kreese, he’s standing on the ledge threatening to jump. Terry ran to the balcony, the same one where John handed him the dojo keys. Where Terry told John he’s going to Tahiti. Terry sadly realized a trip wouldn’t help John this time. He should’ve listened to Milos. Terry decided he’ll do anything to help his friend.  
He walked slowly to the ledge. “Johnny, what are you doing? Listen; I wish you'd step back from that ledge, my freind"  
“This time I’ve given up for good.” John said.  
“Defeat doesn’t exist in this dojo, right? Cobra Kai never dies! .'  
John turned and glared at Terry. “Cobra Kai is dead and I will be soon.”  
Terry smiled, “Alright, I’m right behind you. When one of you makes a move, you all make a move.”  
John threw back his head and laughed. “Don’t you know by now the lessons I taught are Bullshit.” John walked closer to the ledge and lifted a leg up on it. Terry followed him and took his hand. “I’m right beside you, I've got you brother.” Then in a quick, sudden move, Terry jerked John’s hand backwards and flipped him onto the ground. Then he grabbed John around the neck and put him in a choke hold.  
He said, “I’m sorry” over and over. After John was out cold, Terry dragged him back inside. By then Snake, Mike and Dennis ran into the room. Milos was with them. He walked over to John with a syringe in his hand. He stuck it in John’s arm. “That should keep him out for at least 8 hours.” Margret walked into the room. She handed Terry a piece of paper. “Here sir, is a list of Veterans hospitals and other mental health facilities. I suggest you start calling right now.”

Terry ran to his office and called the first name on the list. It was a private sanatorium in downtown San Franciso. Terry spoke to the head psychiatrist and was told all the beds were full. He shouted, “I don’t care, kick somebody out! I’ll give a million dollars cash to get my friend in there.” Suddenly a bed was free. 

That was back in 1986. The start of many hospital stays for John Kreese. John was declared incompetent and Terry had to gain legal and medical power of attorney. For the past 32 years, John was bounced around from one veterans psyche ward to another. The first private sanatorium kicked John out because he constantly got into fights with staff and other patients. He also escaped many times. So, Terry tried having John live in halfway houses. John would be okay for a while, take his meds and keep his appointments with doctors. Then he’d go off his meds and disappear. Terry lost count of the many times he dropped everything to find and help his friend.  
When John went to therapy and took his medicine, he improved. He got well enough to be let out into the community again. He lived at a halfway house and even got a job. . But tragedy always seemed to find John Kreese. John beat somebody up, nearly killed him. Yes, it was for a good reaosn, but John got into serious trouble. To avoid Jail time, John hed to go back into the VA Psyche ward. .  
.  
Terry remembered about 17 years ago, he showed up unannounced at a Veterans psyche ward. (Milos and Margret said it was a good idea to check up on things like a surprise inspection.) It had been almost three months since Terry last saw John. Terry was traveling in Europe. He walked into the ward and stopped in John’s room. There was nobody there. Terry went to the nurses station. A nurse name Dottie was there. “Where’s John at?” Terry asked. 

Dottie put a finger to her lips. Then she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down. “Somehow the security guards found out that John beat a man half to death. The man turned out to be the secruity guards brother.. They were upset Joh's not in prison. They decided to dish out their own punishment. John’s been in “the hole” a dark room for the past three months. The put him in a five-point harness. They even gagged him because he bit somebody.” She handed Terry the piece of paper and whispered. “I’m sorry, I tried to do something, but they threatened to fire me. Nobody likes whistle blowers.”  
Terry crumbled up the piece of paper. He threw it on the floor. “Where is the hole’ Dottie said. “It’s downstairs in the basement. You need keys to get down there. You’ll have to ask someone in Security.”  
Terry stormed to the security office. “Hey, where’s John Kreese, he’s not in his room.’

The guards looked nervous. They wouldn’t look Terry in the eye. “He caused trouble, so we had to put him in the restraint room. You can’t get visitors there.”  
“I’d like to see him, now!” Terry said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out two $100 bills. "You get $100 now and $100 more when I see him. The guards took the money and reached into the desk to get some keys. The three men walked down into the basement. It took two keys to get into the Hole. Terry gasped when he entered the room. It stunk of urine and feces. Also, a putrid smell of infected wounds. Terry smelled that in Vietnam.  
"You know as far as I'm concerned, this bastard got what he deserved. The asshole nearly killed my little brother in a bar fight. Kid was only 17. You ask me he deseves a lot worse." The second security guard laughed. "He's not so bad ass now!" Terry spun around to the guard behind him with a spinning wheel kick. He then punched the guard in the face and knocked him out. The second gurad tried to punch him. Terry grabbed the guards arm and twisted it behind him. There was a loud crack and the guard screamed. He then threw the guard on the ground and choked him. “Give me all the names of people who did this, or I’ll kill you.”

The guard gave the names of three other security gurads. Terry then choked the guard until he passed out. He went over to John and knelt beside him. John’s eyes were open, but it was a blank stare. Terry reached down and took the gag off John, As soon as the gag was off, John whispered “You’re still telegraphing that wheel kick!’” Terry took his hand and laughed. Then his face got serious. “Brother I’m sorry for this. I had no idea this was happening. Don’t worry, I’m going to get them for what they did to you. They made you suffer, so I’m going to make them suffer, and suffer, When I think they’ve suffered enough, then I’ll start with the pain.” He then bent down and kissed John’s forehead. “I’ll be back, I’m going to get a nurse.” 

Terry raced back up the stairs. “Dottie, get down to the basement. Give me a number of a doctor to come look at John.” Dottie handed Terry a directory and picked up her stethoscope and some first aide supplies. She got on the intercom and shouted, “All aides down to the Hole stat, bring an IV and bags of fluid.” One male aide and two female aides ran down the stairs to the Hole.  
Terry called the doctor. “I’ll pay you One thousand cash if you come right now!” Then he hung up the phone. He ran down the stairs. When he got there, the aides were already working on John. A male aide ran outside the room and threw up. “I ain’t never seen anything like that. Dear God!” right behind him the other two female aides came out and vomited. They both had tears in their eyes.  
Dottie shouted “All right rookies, get it out of your system. Then get your asses back in here! Time to man and woman up! 

Terry walked into the room behind the aides. Dottie turned and put up her hand. “Stop, you don’t need to see this.”  
“I can handle it, I was in Vietnam.” Terry said.  
“Yes, but this is your brother, It’s different when it’s family.” Dottie said. ’  
“That’s exactly why I need to see every wound and mark. So I can do the same things to the bastards who did this.”  
Dottie shook her head but said, “Fine but if you got to puke, do it outside. Don’t want germs in here.  
Terry grimaced as he looked down at a naked John. The aides were cleaning him up. He was covered in feces. Also bruises and bed sores. Dottie pointed to one sore on John’s buttocks “That’s all the way to the bone. Worse one I’d ever seen, and I been a nurse for over 20 years.” All the other sores looked infected.  
“This abuse been going on longer than three months.” Terry said. “ Let me guess, you found out what he did and stood by and let this torture happened?" You're the head nurse here, how could you let this go on. And what about you three?" He glared at the aides. "You want to know the reason why John kicked that kids ass? "the innocent kid" beat up his pregant girlifriend. Almost killed the baby. He beat his girlfriend also. John hates it people abuse women. 

Dottie glared at terry, “First of all, I'm a nurse and it's my job to care for everybody. No matter what they did. I know it's not my place to judge. Second, as for the neglect, Sir, we do the best we can. We don’t get enough funds. We are understaffed. It’s hard to get decent help because the pays awful. There are over 50 patients here and two to three aides on a good day.” Dottie pointed to the three aides. “Third, These kids had no idea what John did, they just started 2 weeks ago.” The aides looked at Terry and put their heads down. They looked frightened. Terry still glared at them. "Don’t you dare blame them. They just got here. I’ll make sure to train them right. I do the best I can, but I’m only one person. I tried to stop those guards, but there’s five of them. They get away with way too much. When I spoke out, I almost lost my job. I need this for the health insurance, and I get 2 kids in college. What am I supposed to do?”  
“You did the right thing in telling me. You did well today. You helped my brother and I won’t forget that.” Terry said. “Now for the men who did this, they will suffer.”

“I would report them to an elder law attorney.” An African-American nurse named Rhonda said. “They should go to jail for what they did. I’ll testify against them.”  
Another nurse named Carman Diaz said, “I knew this was wrong, but I didn’t know what to do. I just got to this country and don’t know the legal process. I’ll testify against them also.”  
Terry smiled at them “Thanks, that’s kind of you. But I got my own brand of justice in mind.”  
Dottie nodded, “If you need help, count me in. My husband and brothers were in Vietnam.”  
Terry nodded. “If you’ll excuse me, I got phone calls to make.” He stepped out of the room and got on his cell. “Hey Mike, gather up the boys. I got a matter that needs taken care of at the VA hospital. Some guards abused John. Yes, time for an ass whuppin. Come right now!” Rhonda left the room.

Just then a doctor arrived. He walked into the hole and gagged. But he didn’t throw up. “Alright everyone except Dottie needs to step out. I need to examine this poor man.”  
“I’m staying right here!” Terry said. Then he looked at Dottie. “Do you have the numbers of the security guards who did this.”  
“Yes on the computer, there’s a list of all employees and their addresses. Rhonda got up there and print the list out. ”  
The doctor said, “This man is severely dehydrated and malnourished. He might have septic shock. It’s a miracle he’s alive.”  
“Cobra Kai never Dies!” Terry said. “Does he need to be moved to another hospital.  
The doctor shook his head. “I wouldn’t move him, he’s way to weak. You need to care for him here.”  
“I’ll see to it he gets proper care.” Dottie said. “I’ll make sure the other aides take care of him also. But there’s only so much that can be done in a government run facility.”  
“Don’t’ worry about that. As of today, this will become privately owned. I’m the new owner.” Terry said.

Rhonda came back with the list and gave it to Terry. He called all the men on the list. “Hey, this is your new owner and if you want to keep your jobs, you’ll report immediately. Yes, I realize it’s your day off. If you show up in an hour, you’ll get a bonus.”

A half hour later Mike Barnes, Snake and Dennis arrived. Terry briefed them on what needed to be done. Dottie went to the supply room and got out strait jackets and gags. She also had a few syringes.  
When the four security guards arrive, Mike, Snake and Dennis were hidden in the hospital near the doors. Terry stood out in the hallway by the main doors. Dottie sat at the front desk. The other aides were in other parts of the hospital.”  
Terry greeted them. “Hello Gentlemen, so glad to meet you.” Then the lights went out. Snake, Dennis and Mike jumped on three of the guards. Terry kicked one of them. Then the guards were put in choke holds. “You bastards are going to suffer for what you did to John Kreese.” Terry said. When all the men were choked out. Dottie gave them shots, then put them in strait jackets. After John was moved out of the Hole, the 5 guards were piled inside. 

When they woke up six hours later, they were covered in urine and feces. They screamed when they saw a grinning Terry standing over them. “All right Gentlemen, now the real pain begins. You think what you did to my brother was bad? But you guys are tough, you can handle it. Such big men who abused an elderly war hero. “  
Those men didn’t leave the Hole for two weeks. No food and water or bathroom breaks. They were beaten several times a day. The guards bodies were covered in bruises. After they got let out, they ran away. After that, Terry vowed his brother John would never be mistreated again. He bought the facility and hired staff that would give proper care. He let a few other Vietnam Veterans in, but the place was mostly for John. 

After buying the place, Terry went to see John every day. It was as if John lost the will to get better. He was punishing himself for all the wrongs he did. John would get upset when Terry came to visit him and try to help him.  
“Why do you bother? I’m broken and will never be fixed. Let me go.” John begged. "After what I did, I deserve to rot and suffer alone."

Terry hugged him, “Never! Johnny, you’re my brother. All the family I’ve got.” Terry held John as he sobbed.  
As John got older, the depressive episodes worsened. He couldn’t let go of the past, and attempted suicide many times.  
“It’s all my fault, Terry. They’re dead because of me. I didn’t listen and forced them to show mercy to those kids. I don’t deserve to live. Let me die.” John said.  
“No, you had no idea how that was going to end. Stop blaming yourself. I’m alive because of you. You came to find me and carried me out of the jungle to safety. Please snap out of it. I’ll die without you. ” Terry said.  
Terry then pulled up his shirt sleeve. He points to the Cobra Kai tattoo. “See this, it means brothers for life. Our bond goes deeper than the ink beneath the skin of our tattoos. It goes to my heart.”

After that awful tragedy, John stayed in the Veterans Psyche ward where he’s been for the last 16 years.  
Then 10 years ago, John gave up completely and became completely catatonic. It was as if John became a large living, breathing doll. His large brown glassy eyes just like a dolls blank stare. Terry sat in front of John and would try to engage. “Hey Johnny, want to spar. I need a worthy opponent.” John would stare blankly at the space in front of him. The nurses said that reading and talking to him would help. Once he got John a book on snakes and other cold-blooded creatures. He read him an article about brumating, which was a cold-blooded animal (like snakes) way of hibernating. The difference is hibernating animals sleep. But reptiles don’t really sleep; they just go into a period of dormancy that is punctured with periods of activity. After reading that out loud, Terry put both hands on John's shoulders. "Hey brother, is that what you're doing? Brumating until it's the right time to strike?" He then hugged John tightly. "All right, take all the time you need. I'll be right here waiting." John would behave exactly like a brumating snake. He would be completely still; you’d think he was completely gone. (Sleeping with his eyes open) Then, John would snap out of it and fight. He would hit staff members and other patients. It was difficult to keep staff. Nurses and security would quit when John wasn’t removed from the hospital. They claimed, “they didn’t get paid enough to get abused.”  
As time went on, Terry couldn’t handle John’s blank stare and violent outbursts. Sometimes John would hit Terry, once he tried to choke him. Terry thought it was payback for that time on the ledge. Terry thought it was better to have John hit him than to sit staring into space. Terry’s visits became less frequent. Terry began to have PTSD and depression issues of his own. Seeing John would trigger thoughts of suicide. It got to the point where Terry only saw his friend once a month. Terry did receive a weekly call from the head nurse, Dottie. She looked out for John and made sure he was treated well. 

Six months ago, Margret and Milos came to Terry with an article from a medical journal. It talked about an old treatment that was coming back in the psychiatry field. It was called Electroconvulsive Therapy or ECT. Terry gasped, “What! You want John to have shock treatment. No way, we are not going "One Flew Over The Cucko's Nest".”  
"Really?Mr. Silver, it’s not done like the old days. Patients are sedated and they don’t feel anything. Patients only suffer mild confusion after waking up.” Milos said.  
“At least read the article and do more research.” Margret said. “ECT has been known to help people that don’t respond to medication.”  
Terry agreed to reading the article. He also discovered different treatments like Transcranial Magnetic Stimulation (TMS) and Vagus Nerve Stimulation (VNS) After a combination of these treatments; John began to improve. Now he’s completely awake. Terry is happier than he’s been in years. He couldn’t wait to see his brother John again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I listened to while writing this chapter. 
> 
> 1\. "You've got a friend" by James Taylor.  
> 2\. "Jumper" by Natalie Taylor  
> 3\. " Brother" by Kodaline  
> 4\. "Fire and Rain" by James Taylor  
> 5\. "Helter Skelter" by The Beatles


	3. Terry and John

Terry pulled into the hospital driveway and stopped at the security gate. Snake was shocked to see him. “What’s going on boss?” He was the boy Terry hired as Mike Barne’s bodyguard all those years ago. After Terry bought the veterans hospital, he made Snake head of security.  
The other boy, named Dennis, (who also worked with Mike Barnes back in 1986) worked part time at the hospital. Terry put him in charge of the main QuickSilver dojo. Terry used to call Mike, Dennis and Snake “the boys” Then one day John Kreese said that Terry was Peter Pan to his “lost boys” the name stuck ever since.  
While Terry was lost in thought, Snake repeated the question. Then Snake gasped, “Oh God, he’s dead. I heard alarms but had to stay and man the gate. Somebody killed him, or did he manage to kill himself?” 

Terry glared at Snake, “John Kreese is awake.” He said while trying to choke back a sob. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and see my brother. He wants his cigars.” Terry drove away from the gate into the parking lot.  
He parked his car and grabbed the cigars. Terry wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. If this was a dream, it was so much better than the nightmares of John dying. He pushed the intercom at the main door. A woman said, “How may I help you?”  
“Hey Dottie, it’s Terry, I’m here to see John.”  
“Thank God, you better hurry up and get in here. John’s already kicked everyone’s ass in this place and needs a worthy sparring partner.” She laughed loudly. “He’s awake! It’s an actual miracle!” she shouted. 

Terry couldn’t hold back his sobs any longer. He let the tears flow. They were tears of joy. Then Dottie screamed. “None of that blubbering. John don’t need to see that. Get it out of your system right now, don’t’ come in until you’re done.” Terry quickly calmed himself down. He took a deep breath and said, “I’m okay now. You can let me in.” A buzzer went off and the door opened. Terry walked through and stopped at the nurses station. “Where is he?” Dottie pointed down the hall. “In the TV room.”  
“Can you tell me what happened when he ‘woke up’? Did somebody threaten him?” Terry asked.  
“I wasn’t there, I didn’t get in the room until the alarms went off.” Dottie said. “However, I do know who was with him. Two new aides named Jack and Nicole.”  
“Can I please see them? I really need to know what triggered John.”  
Dottie chuckled, “You can talk to Nicole, Jack’s in the emergency room. John broke his wrist then threw him on the ground and stomped on his face.” She said.  
“Man probably deserved it.” Terry muttered. “Where is Nicole?”  
“Right now, she’s in the break room eating her dinner. Go easy on her, she’s had quite the shock.” Dottie said.

Terry walked into the break room and saw a young girl dressed in scrubs. “Excuse me, are you Nicole?” The girl nodded as she stared at Terry with a wide-eyed expression. Poor girl does look like she’s in shock. “Sweetie, you’re not in any trouble. My name’s Terry Silver and I’m a dear friend of John Kreese. I’m here to ask you about what happened when he woke up.”  
Nicole took a deep breath and cleared her throat. “Well, First Jack called him a gork. Then John saw something on the TV that upset him.”  
“What was on the TV?”  
“Something about an All Valley Karate Tournament. The news people talked about a surprise dojo entering, called Cobra-Kai.”  
Terry closed his eyes and slammed his hand on the table. He shouted, “Of course!” Terry thought, That’s why he awakened. He’s going to claim what’s rightfully his.”  
When Terry slammed his hand, Nicole jumped two feet into the air. She bumped the table and spilled her drink all over her schoolbooks. She yelled, “Oh Shit, my books are ruined.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you new ones.” Terry said. Terry smiled and held out his hand. Nicole shook it. “Thank you for talking to me.” He then nodded at Nicole and left the room. 

As Terry walked towards the TV room, he heard loud Ki ups. Terry smiled because this proved John really was back. He couldn’t contain his excitement any longer and ran into the room shouting, “Johnny, Johnny!”  
Terry was met with a front kick to the stomach. He flew backwards and ended up bouncing off the wall. Terry was doubled over gasping when John threw a hook kick to his face. This made Terry fall over.  
“Jesus Christ, you’re out of practice. Don’t you know how to block anymore?” John said. Terry managed to trip John and make him fall on the ground. Terry then tried to elbow him, but John rolled out of the way. Both men got up and faced each other in a fighting stance. Then they laughed and embraced each other. John pushed Terry away and asked, “Where’s my cigars. Give them to me, Now!”  
“My, you’re impatient!” Terry said as he handed John a cigar along with a cutter and lighter.  
“Do you know how long it’s been since I had a good cigar?” John said as he cut the end off then lit it. Terry laughed as he lit a cigar of his own. Both men walked to the table and sat down.  
“  
So, Captain, you’re back. And it seems like for good this time.” Terry said.  
“You bet your ass.” John said as he pointed his cigar at Terry. “And I’m not going away anytime soon. Time, I crawled out of my hole and get back to where I belong.”  
Terry grinned and asked, “Oh, and where’s that?”  
John snorted and smirked as he waved his cigar at Terry. “Don’t act like you don’t know, kid.” John said.  
“Don’t call me kid, I’m only 10 years younger than you!” Terry grumbled.  
“When you get to be my age, everyone’s a kid.”  
Terry laughed. “Alright man, you’re going home to Cobra-Kai.”  
“Yes, I feel my former student, Johnny Lawrence may need my help. Kid’s a great fighter, but not too bright. His student won the tournament, so that proves he’s an excellent sensei. I’m afraid he has no head for business.”  
J  
ohn was about to say something else when he stopped and pointed towards the door. “Hey honey, come on in. We don’t bite.” Terry turned to see Nicole pop her head in. John waved and said, “Come here, I want to thank you for sticking up for me.”  
Nicole slowly walked over to the table. John got up and hugged her. John let go of the hug and pointed at Nicole. “When that asshole aide insulted me, this doll face gave him what for.”

Nicole blushed and giggled at being called “doll face” Then she looked at John and said, “So you did hear everything.”  
“I’ve actually been aware for the past 4 months.”  
Terry shouted, “You sly, son of a bitch.”  
John shrugged. “My gut told me to conserve energy, in order to be ready to strike when the time was right. I was just waiting for the right time to emerge. Then I heard about Cobra-Kai and decided to crawl out of my hole.”  
Terry nodded and said, “You finished brumating.”

“Exactly, I knew it was time to go back home. I need to smooth things over with Johnny. Things ended badly between us. I want to ask for his forgiveness.”  
Terry nodded. “Well brother, lets go. I’ll drive.”  
John shook his head. “Terry, please, I need to do this on my own. Let me go alone, and if I do need help, I’ll call you.”

Terry sighed, “You just woke up and need examined. How about wait a few days?”  
John punched Terry in the face. “I’m going now! Don’t follow me. That’s an order!”  
“How are you getting there?” Terry asked while he tried to get up off the floor.  
“I’ll call a cab.”  
“You can’t get a cab at this hour. Let me drive you.”  
Nicole cleared her throat and said, “I can call an Uber for you.”  
John looked at her. “What the hell is that?”  
“It’s like a cab only they run 24 hours a day.”  
“Not Helping Nicole.” Terry shouted.  
“That’d be great. Terry give me some money.” John said. 

Terry handed John some money. John punched him again. After that, he kicked him. “You show an opponent No Mercy. When an enemy is down, make sure he stays down.” John then walked out the door.  
“Good to have you back, Sensei.” Terry shouted.  
“Old men are so weird.” Nicole said as she walked to the receptionist desk to call an Uber for John. John grinned at her and said, “Honey I may be old, but I can show you a thing or two.” After he said this, John walked outside to wait for his ride.


End file.
